Enamorados Por Accidente
by lis3011
Summary: Damon Salvatore en un ataque de demostrarle a Elena que era un monstruo prepara un plan de último momento, se lleva a Katherine y hace que esta le diga todo lo que tiene que hacer para enamorar a una chica inocente. Summary Completo Dentro
1. Chapter 1

Soo, hi. ¡Okno, bienvenidas a mi nueva historia! Que recibirá el nombre de:

**Enamorados por Accidente**

Demasiado spoiler?

Summary: Damon Salvatore en un ataque de demostrarle a Elena que era un monstruo prepara un plan de último momento, se lleva a Katherine y hace que esta le diga todo lo que tiene que hacer para enamorar a una chica inocente. En eso entra Isabella Swan, la chica inocente a quien le han roto el corazón. Para Damon fue perfecto encontrarse con Isabella o como esta le gusta ser llamada –Bella-, la mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Así que llega a Mystic Falls, intenta de darle celos a Elena algo que resulta difícil ya que esta ha vuelto con Stefan. Con ayuda de Bella. Pero nadie sabía que ese plan tenía complicaciones.

Como ya saben o leyeron, es un Damon-Bella, tómenlo como mi regalo de navidad. Pero recuerden que mis historias fundamentales son Gracias a Él, Pequeñas Sorpresas y Secretos Descubiertos así que no actualizare tan seguido de esta, intentare hacer los capítulos más largos posibles pero depende de la inspiración. Sin más nada, las dejo.

Disfruten.

_**Damon Salvatore**_

-¿A dónde vamos? Damon, hazme el favor de detenerte ahí si no me dirás a dónde vamos. Además tengo que ir al baño-dijo Katherine en tono quejoso y rodé los ojos mientras estacionaba mi auto en el parqueo del local que estaba en medio de la nada

Katherine suspiro mientras bajaba del auto y corría hacia al baño a cumplir sus necesidades. Entre al local y busque una mesa para sentarme con Katherine, había escondido su teléfono y el dinero para que no tuviera otra opción que quedarse conmigo

-¿Desea algo?-pregunto una mesera intentando ser coqueta conmigo y sonreí

-Sí, querida Beky-dije mirando su placa, ella sonrió coquetamente –Quisiera dos hamburguesas de queso con papas y dos coca colas pero una de ellas con un poco de wiski por favor-dije y ella sonrió

-En un momento está listo-dijo antes de salir a continuar con su trabajo, me quede observando el local. Había una pareja en otra esquina, hablaban sobre un accidente que le paso a una pareja unos días atrás y Katherine se acercó al lugar

-¿Ahora, que quieres conmigo?-pregunto y suspire

-Quiero que me digas todo para enamorar a una chica inocente-dije y ella me miro con cara de _enserio_ pero al ver que no bromeaba se puso a reír

-¿Enserio? ¿Te frieron el cerebro?-pregunto Katherine divertida y rodé los ojos

-Necesito darle celos a Elena-dije y ella alzo una ceja

-Entonces, ¿crees que con una chica inocente lo harías?-pregunto y suspire

-Una chica inocente, humana. El punto débil de Elena-dije con una sonrisa y ella sonrió

-Está bien, acepto. Algo me dice que esto será divertido-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y Beky llego con nuestra orden

-Gracias Beky-dije antes de guiñarle un ojo y Katherine negó con la cabeza

-Esa es la regla número uno. Si quieres salir con una chica inocente, no puedes coquetear con otras. Son muy…-empezó a decir y tomo una papa -…en pocas palabras, celosas-dijo y asentí tomando notas

_No coquetear con otras_

-Regla dos, les encanta que les halaguen pero que tampoco la atosiguen tanto. Un ejemplo seria, le dices que eres linda pero no cada cinco segundos. Haz que piense que es especial-dijo antes de tomar otra papa

_Hacer que se sienta especial_

-Otra regla para comer tranquila-dijo mientras levantaba su papa y me señalaba con la papa –No le recuerdes su pasado amoroso

_No recordarle el pasado amoroso_

Comimos en silencio hasta que ella empujo su hamburguesa y continuo masticando sus papas, luego termino con su coca cola, la que no tenía alcohol

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde conseguirás a la chica inocente?-pregunto y sonreí

-El palacio de las chicas inocentes, las librerías-dije y ella negó con la cabeza

-Estas desquiciado pero es un buen lugar para encontrar a una chica inocente-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreí

-Cuando quieras buscamos a nuestra chica inocente-dije y ella sonrió mientras se ponía de pie

-Vamos-dije y le deje un billete de cincuenta para pagar la cuenta. Beky me cayó bien para pagarle

-Otra regla que deberías de tomar en cuenta es no ser un idiota, las chicas inocentes odian a los idiotas. Y a los que se creen los mejores pero a algunas les encantas los chicos malos pero no tan malos-dijo Katherine y asentí

_No idiota. Malo pero no tan malo._

-Algunas chicas inocentes son muy vengativas. Deberías de alejarte de esas-dijo y asentí otra vez

_Vengativas. Mantenerme alejado_

Conduje en silencio la primera librería que encontré cerca de la universidad cerca de Elena así que entre a esa. Katherine prefirió quedarse en el auto pero para que no escapara o algo por el estilo, tome las llaves de mi auto. Me gustaba admitirlo pero raras, no raras de la buena.

De la pésima manera

Pelirrojas y rubias, altas y bajas. Feas y lindas pero no había ninguna que me llame la atención, todas buscaban libros de romance. Hubo una que tenía aspecto de gótica buscando en misterio, me senté en uno de los sillones fijándome bien en las chicas. Ninguna me llamaba la atención y Elena se sentiría superior con cada una de estas.

Buscaba una chica que sea inocente, sensual y que sepa poner a Elena en su lugar, no inocente solamente. Hubo una que gano las dos primeras expectativas pero no la última al ver como la cajera le tratara mal y ni se defendía.

Estaba claro que en este lugar no encontraría a la ideal hasta que llego una diosa, sí. Así se le podía decir. Pelo castaño achocolatado hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate, piel pálida pero no una palidez fea, la hacía verse como una muñeca de porcelana, piernas largas y un buen trasero que estaba cubierto por unos shorts negros. Un busto pequeño pero con las curvas donde están, labios rosas y nariz respingada.

La elegida

-Buenas tardes Mitsy-dijo la chica de buen humor, Damon noto que masticaba un chicle y la cajera le miro con cara de perros

-Aléjate aquí Swan si no quieres que te golpee-dijo la chica y Damon observo como la castaña rodo los ojos

-Si me golpeas te golpeo también, cambia ese humor, Jake me invito a una fiesta esta noche. ¿Sabes qué? Iras por mí-dijo la castaña y la otra le miro mal

-Busca tu libro por favor y lárgate-dijo la cajera y la castaña suspiro

-No sé, es mejor quedarse en la noche viendo una buena película. Di que sí, además Seth estará ahí-dijo la castaña y la otra rodo los ojos

-Lo tomare como consideración-dijo y Damon observo como la castaña caminaba hacia los muros de romance con una sonrisa de suficiente. Este sería el momento para actuar.

Camino hacia la castaña observando el libro que tenía en las manos

-¿Te interesan los ángeles caídos?-pregunte mientras me recostaba en la pared que había junto a ella, ella me miro con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros

-Se puede decir que no, pero ando buscando algo diferente a mi lista-dijo sonriendo mientras leía la contraportada del libro

-Toma este, el vampiro que se enamora de una humana-dije pasándole un libro y ella hizo una mueca graciosa

-No me agradan los vampiros-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi para seguir buscando. Genial, una chica que odiaba los vampiros

-Qué tal de aliens?-pregunte alzando otro libro y ella sonrió

-Ya lo he leído-dijo y sonreí

-¿Tienes difíciles elecciones no?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Puede ser, me he cansado de los clásicos y quiero involucrarme en la literatura de ahora-dijo mientras leía la contraportada de un libro

-Veamos ¿treinta cinco chicas concursando por el amor de un chico?-le pregunte y ella arrugo la nariz

-Demasiado para mí, creo que me llevare este-dijo alzando uno que había tomado hace unos tres segundos

-¿Una chica eligiendo entre su vida o la muerte?-pregunte y ella asintió –Suena interesante, cuando termines quiero una reseña-dije y ella rio

-Ni siquiera te conozco-dijo sonrojada mientras buscaba otro libro –Oh mira, tiene una secuela-dijo mientras tomaba el otro libro

-Me llamo Damon, Damon Salvatore ¿con quién tengo el placer?-dije y ella sonrió

-Salvatore ah? ¿Italiano?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-Se puede decir que si-dije y ella sonrió

-Isabella, Isabella Swan pero dime Bella-dijo sonrojada mientras se llevaba un mechón detrás de la oreja

-¿Italiana?-pregunte y negó con la cabeza

-Madre amante de la cultura italiana-dijo mientras caminaba a la caja a pagar los libros

-Podríamos salir algún día-dije una vez que salió del local, esta giro para verme sonrojada

-Bueno, tengo mucho que no salgo con un desconocido-dijo y luego negó con la cabeza –En realidad nunca pero lo considerare, ando comprando libros todos los martes y jueves. Ven el jueves y te diré una respuesta-dijo antes de caminar lejos del local, una vez que la perdí de vista camine hacia el auto donde Katherine sonreía

-Buena elección, la he visto antes. Cuando hay fiestas se queda en su habitación-dijo Katherine una vez que encendí el auto y le mire

-¿Como la conoces?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me hice pasar por Elena unos días?-pregunto y asentí, el doctor loco ese pensaba que Elena era vampiro y con Katherine le hicimos ver que era ''humana'' –Pues ella está frente a la habitación de Elena. Es una suertuda, le toco una habitación sola-dijo Katherine y asentí interesado

-Encontré el potencial. Además es sexy-dije y ella asintió

-¿Es linda pero tiene actitud para desafiar a Elena?-pregunto Katherine y suspire

-Creo que sí, la cajera del local es una total perra y Bella la trato bien pero defendiéndose-dije y ella asintió

-Puede ser, cuida tus maneras con ella-dijo y asentí

Isabella Swan era mi objetivo y lo lograría

.-.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!-exclame y Bella giro para verme con una sonrisa, era miércoles pero estaba paseando por el campus y me la encontré leyendo el segundo libro

-Hola Damon-dijo Bella sonrojada y me senté junto a ella

-¿Ya terminaste el primero?-pregunte y ella asintió

-Me lo encontré fácil, me dormí tarde pero valió la pena. Y por valer la pena me refiero que la autora supo escribir el libro para que tengas que leer la secuela-dijo con una sonrisa y sonreí

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Bien ¿y tú?-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreí

-Bien. No sé, es miércoles pero ya que te veo. ¿Qué crees de mi propuesta?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Sería una buena idea salir contigo, eres muy lindo. ¿Qué tal mañana a las ocho en el lobby de las chicas?-pregunto y asentí

-Te esperare ahí entonces-dije y ella sonrió

-Bells!-escuche que una voz masculina exclamaba detrás de nosotros y ella giro para ponerse de pie

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas

-Está bien, adiós-dije antes de que ella caminara hacia un chico de tez bronceada, pelo y ojos oscuros

-Que pasa Jake?-pregunto Bella en tono tranquilo, comenzaron a caminar a compas en un ritmo lento

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto y Bella rio sonrojada

-Un amigo nuevo, pero no te preocupes. No te quitara el lugar de mejores amigos-dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros y el chico, Jake soltó una carcajada

-No estoy preocupado-dijo y ella asintió

-Me alegro-dijo Bella mientras se alejaban de mí, unos segundos después estaba siendo golpeado

-¿Que estás haciendo?-pregunto Elena furiosa y levante una ceja

-Hablo con una amiga-dije mientras me encogía de hombro y ella me miro mal

-¡¿Con una amiga?! ¡La estabas invitando a salir!-exclamo y me encogí de hombros

-Estoy soltero, no veo problema-dije y Elena me dio una cachetada

-No le veo problema-dijo Stefan involucrándose en la conversación

-¡Es humana Stefan!-exclamo Elena – ¡De seguro la usa como banco de sangre!-exclamo otra vez Elena y negué con la cabeza

-Por qué no admites de una vez que puedo salir con otra chica que no seas tú-dije y Elena me volvió a golpear

-No me importa con quien salgas-dijo mientras me soltaba –Pero Swan es una chica inocente, no eres tú la que la escucha llorar todas las noches. La que escucha sus pesadillas, pero yo mismo te matare si le haces algo o si sales con ella para herirla-dijo Elena y asentí mientras levantaba mis manos en gesto inocente

-No te preocupes, no le hare nada malo-dije y Elena se alejó tomada de la mano de Stefan

Corrí hacia la mansión, cosa que me llevo unos cinco minutos y me encontré a Katherine comiendo helado

-Dimos en el anzuelo, Elena acaba de golpearme porque invite a Bella a salir-dije y Katherine sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Que puedo decir?-pregunto –Mis planes son los mejores-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Queras decir nuestros planes-dije y ella se encogió de hombros

-Lo que digas-dijo y suspire

_Bella seria perfecta para esto_

.-.

-Hola-dijo Bella con una sonrisa una vez que bajo las escaleras, usaba unos jeans que se le quedaban pegados en sus hermosas piernas, una blusa de tiros negra, su pelo en una coleta y note que solamente llevaba un poco de brillo labial. Al parecer odiaba maquillarse

-Te ves linda-dije provocando que Bella se sonrojara y negara con la cabeza

-No tienes caso, ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto caminando fuera del lobby y me encogí de hombros

-¿Que te gusta más, comida China o Italiana?-pregunte y ella sonrió sonrojada mientras suspiraba

-Que puedo decir, me encanta lo italiano-dijo y sonreí

-Genial porque ahí cenaremos-dije mientras abría la puerta de su lado, ella sonrió mientras entraba y a paso humano camine hacia mi lado

_No se comporta para nada como dijo Elena-_dijo una voz en mi mente y no hice caso sino que prendí el radio

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

-Escucho de todo si eso es lo que quieres saber-dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos

-La clásica te gusta más ¿o no?-pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto levemente asustada

-Lo deduje cuando me dijiste que te gustaba la literatura clásica, ¿terminaste el libro?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Lo termine hace dos horas-dijo y sonreí, era inteligente

-¿Qué tal? ¿Lo odiaste o te gusto?-pregunte y ella rio mientras se recostaba un poco del asiento

-Me gusto, pero hubiera preferido más detalles-dijo y levante una ceja mientras giraba en una esquina

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-El final para mi gusto quedo inédito, ¿que pasara luego? Los protagonistas pueden separarse, puede morir uno ¿y qué? A mí me interesa eso-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Te gustan los finales tristes?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Para mí no son tristes, son realistas. Imagínatelo de esta forma, tienes una novia que amas con toda tu alma y piensas que estarán juntos para siempre pero esta te deja por otro, o te dice que no te ama o tú la abandonas o ella mueres. ¿Es un final feliz?-pregunto mientras estacionaba el auto

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que estarías para siempre con alguien?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Creo en las cosas que nadie puede creer, lo he pensado alguna vez-dijo antes de que saliera del auto para abrirle la puerta

-Pues bienvenida a nuestra velada-dije y ella rio sonrojada

-¿Es raro que te diga que estas demente?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-No-dije y ella rio

Nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba junto a la ventana observando las luces fuera del restaurant, Bella alejo un mecho con sus manos y note algo muy interesante

-¿Bella?-pregunte y ella alzo la vista para verme

-¿Si?-pregunto y suspire, la curiosidad mato al gato y creo que estaré incluido

-¿Te has topado alguna vez con los fríos?-pregunte dejándola pálida, esta empezó a hiperventilar

_Genial, la vas a matar_

-¿Cómo sabes de los fríos?-pregunto en tono de voz temeroso y ahí comprobé mis sospechas

Y claro está, su odio hacia los vampiros

_¿Podemos arreglar eso no? _

Dijo una voz en mi mente y no pude estar más de acuerdo

.-.-.

Espero un review con sus respuestas ante este nuevo, dependiendo de reviews vere si lo convierto en preciado o no

Besos y las amo

Nel


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de escribir estaba comiéndome un plátano y escuchaba música cuando pensé ¿Aparecerá Edward sí o no? Las dejare para ustedes. Las que lo quieren me lo dicen y las que no lo quieren también me lo dicen. Así lo tomare en cuenta.

Disfruten

_**Damon Salvatore**_

-¿Responderás mi pregunta?-pregunte y al ver que iba a decir que no le interrumpí –Te diré tan pronto respondas-dije y ella negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. Observe como se mordía el labio, parecía un modo de evitar que llorara y supe que estaba entrando en terreno malo si quería ganarme la confianza de Bella

-Mejor no digas nada, lo mantendré como un enigma por responder-dije y ella alzo la mirada, detrás de esos ojos había una mirada de agradecimiento

_No le gusta hablar del tema_

La voz dentro de mi mente tenía razón, ella asintió y luego sonrió

-Pensé que eras un completo idiota pero lo estás haciendo bien-dijo y levante una ceja confundido, ella negó con la cabeza –Lo siento, a veces las cosas salen de mi boca sin medir los efectos-dijo mientras un ligero rubor se empezaba a notar en sus mejillas

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mark y seré su mesero por esta noche. ¿Ya decidieron que tomar?-pregunto el chico con apariencia de Ken, Bella alzo la vista y asintió sonriente

-Me gustarían unos macarrones a la napolitana-dijo Bella sin mirar el menú y luego ambos me miraron a mí

-Lo mismo-dije sonriendo inocentemente y escuche varios suspiros haciendo sentir a Bella incomoda, el mesero pregunto que queríamos de tomar y respondimos con un poco de vino

-¿Cuéntame de ti?-pregunto Bella mirándome con esos ojos intrigantes y sonreí

-Pues tengo veinticuatro. Mantengo a mi hermano menor que acaba de ingresar a la universidad y no trabajo. ¿Qué tal tú?-pregunte y ella suspiro

-Veintiuno, vivo sola sin a nadie quien mantener. No soy de por aquí-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y asentí, Bella parecía mayor pero era linda

-¿De dónde eres?-me escuche preguntar intrigado y ella se sonrojo, al parecer no le gustaba ser entrevistada

-Nací en Forks, Washington pero crecí en Arizona. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, entonces a los diecisiete volví a Forks donde termine mis estudios y aquí estoy-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y asentí

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar el frio?-ella sonrió al escuchar mi pregunta y me pregunte si pudo encontrarle el doble sentido

-Odio el frio pero cuando estas mucho tiempo en él te puedes acostumbrar y quién sabe. Te puedes congelar con el-dijo escondiendo una sonrisa –A menos que tengas un sol personal-dijo antes de suspirar

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte y en ese momento llego nuestra orden

-Cosas mías-dijo antes de suspirar y empezar a comer, le seguí el ejemplo

Algunas veces sentía las miradas que me lanzaba pero no hablo y pensé que era de esas que aman en comer en silencio

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-pregunto de sopetón y levante la mirada para alzar una ceja

-¿Ellos?-pregunte y ella asintió –No soy un frio-dije y ella asintió

-¿Lobo?-pregunto esta vez en un susurro y me sorprendí al ver que sabía de lobos también. ¿Era Bella de nuestro mundo?

Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro

-¿Qué eres entonces? Nadie humano había podido ver esa marca-dijo antes de dejar caer un macarrón en su boca

-Te lo diré luego de la velada, así terminas de comer-dije y ella asintió. Algo me decía que tenía que ser honesto en este asunto

Continuamos comiendo en silencio hasta que terminamos y pedimos helado de chocolate como postre

-¿Es esto buena combinación con el vino?-pregunto Bella y me encogí de hombros

-No lo sé ni me importa-dije mientras tomaba un poco y ella rio adorablemente mientras tomaba un poco mas

-Este helado esta delicioso-dijo y le sonreí causando que se sonrojara

-Hay una fiesta esta noche en el campus, se supone que no debería pero quiero molestar un poco a mi hermano. ¿Quieres venir?-pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Depende-dijo antes de comer más helado

-¿Depende de qué?-pregunte intrigado

-¿Tienes bourbon?-pregunto y sonreí

-¿Me creerías si te digo que siempre tengo bourbon?-pregunte y ella rio

-Sí, eres un hombre extraño-dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz y reí negando con la cabeza.

Pedí la cuenta y unos minutos después estábamos en el auto de camino a la fiesta, ella reía sobre la canción depresiva que sonaba en la radio y no aguante más cuando escuche al hombre cantar ''Sé que me lloras en las noches''

Llegamos a la fiesta y Bella sonrió mientras salía del auto

-¡Bells!-escuche que exclamaba una chica detrás de nosotros y Bella giro para encontrarse a Elena quien le miraba con una sonrisa

-Hola Elena-dijo sonriendo sinceramente, así que conocía Elena

-Damon-dijo Stefan acercándose y tomándola por la cintura

-Bella, él es Stefan. Mi hermano-dije y ella asintió

-De hecho ya nos conocíamos-dijo haciendo una mueca al igual que Stefan

'' ¿Qué quiere decir?'' pregunto Elena en voz baja y Bella ni siquiera noto que ellos hablaban

''Estaba anoche en el edificio de los chicos, olía a metarfopos'' murmuro Stefan en voz baja mirándome y asentí

-Raro. Vamos por bourbon-dije y Bella estuvo de acuerdo alejándose de la parejita

-Necesitaba esto-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso asentí de acuerdo y escuche como reía -Adivina como conocí a tu hermano-dijo y me encogí de hombros

-Ilumíname-dije y ella soltó una carcajada

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Jake? ¿El de ayer?-pregunto y asentí –Resulta que este tuvo una pelea con su amigo y fui a calmarlos y a hacer que vuelvan a ser amigos. Entonces resulta que me había manchado mi camiseta de agua y Jake me presto la de él. Tu hermano pensaba que había salido ya sabes-dijo sonrojándose y solté una carcajada

-No te preocupes, mi hermano siempre piensa de mala manera-dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-No es el único, la rubia que vive con Elena pensó lo mismo. No me cae para nada bien-dijo mientras tomaba un poco más de alcohol –Ya estoy diciendo estupideces-dijo en voz baja y negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba mi brazo en su hombro

-Para nada, me gusta como hablas estupideces si te consuela tampoco me gusta Caroline. Habla demasiado-dije y sentí como me lanzaban una piedra en la cabeza haciendo que Bella soltara una carcajada

-Te pasa por chismoso-dijo Bella y gire para ver a Caroline mirándome furiosa a unos metros de distancia, le sonreí y ella me miro furiosa

-¿Bailamos?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-No, iré al baño-dijo y asentí, se alejó de mí llevándose el vaso consigo

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Caroline furiosa mientras se acercaba con Bonnie y Elena quien estaba con Stefan

-No sé a qué te refieres-dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de bourbon

-¿No sabes a que te refieres? Esa chica huele a metarfopos-dijo Stefan furioso y levante una ceja –Eso significa que es cercana a ellos-dijo Stefan y rodé los ojos

-No es nada-dije y observe como Elena miraba detrás de mí y todos también. Gire para ver y me encontré a Bella saliendo del baño pero en vez de dirigirse a mi dirección entro en los bosques

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Caroline preocupada y me encogí de hombros, agudice mis oídos para escuchar lo que pasaba y sonreí victorioso al encontrarla

_-¡Jake!-_escucho que exclamo Bella preocupada y luego unos rugidos -_¿Paul?-_pregunto esta vez y sentí que su tono sonaba asustado, se escuchó un rugido y pude hasta escuchar como Bella apretaba los dientes

_Hay algo que no le gusta, camina_. Me ordeno la voz en mi mente y le obedecí caminando en dirección a donde estaban

_-¿Ya no habíamos hablado esto?-_pregunto Bella cansada y se escucharon los rugidos -_¿Cuál es su problema? ¿No pueden resolver esto sin pelear?-_pregunto Bella y esta vez su voz sonó rota, se escuchó un rugido que me hizo adelantar mi paso. Me subí en un árbol para ver mejor sin ser notado

Bella estaba junto a dos lobos de tamaño de caballos, uno era rojizo quien era el que se acercó a Bella, había otro que era de color chocolate que estaba un poco más alejado

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto otro chico llegando al lugar y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Lo de siempre, estos dos peleando por Victoria-dijo Bella mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y el lobo rojizo se acercó más a Bella. Bella le rasco la cabeza haciendo que el lobo ronroneaba

-Pensé que todo esto estaba seguro-dijo el chico quien regreso y Bella negó con la cabeza

-La muy perra logro encontrarme. ¿Por qué no dejan que me mate y ya?-pregunto Bella con voz rota –Es mejor para todos-dijo Bella en voz baja y abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Recuerda, venganza-dijo el chico y Bella alzo una ceja

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Bella antes de alejarse un poco del lobo rojizo –Me están esperando en la fiesta-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos que habían caído recién –Vuelvo a encontrarlos peleando y le facilitare el trabajo a Victoria. De todos modos no tengo ningún motivo para vivir-dijo Bella antes de alejarse de los chicos y corrí hacia donde estaba antes donde Stefan estaba solo

-Al parecer la protegen-dije y Stefan alzo una ceja

-¿De qué?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-He vuelto-dijo Bella con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos –He perdido mi bebida-dijo y le ofrecí mi vaso que tomo con desconfianza

-No me drogo ni nada por el estilo-dije y ella asintió tomando todo el contenido de un solo sorbo y luego rio

-Esta fiesta es genial-dijo y reí al igual que Stefan por el tono que lo dijo sonaba que estaba drogada -A thousand years go by, But love don't die. If I know one thing, that's true. It's that I'm never leaving you*-canto mientras se movía al ritmo de la música

-Eres graciosa-dijo Stefan riendo y Bella alzo una ceja

-Lo sé, el aburrido aquí es Damon. Mira como nos mira-dijo Bella y Stefan rio mirándome

-¿Qué?-pregunte y ellos soltaron una carcajada

-Bienvenida a la fiesta-dijo Bonnie regresando con unos vasos

-¿Esto es bourbon?-pregunto Bella cuando Bonnie le entrego el de ella, la morena asintió y Bella sonrió –Me caes bien, ahora niños de kínder yo iré a tomar y bailar y quizás llegue ebria-dijo Bella como si hablaba con niños de kínder en realidad –Si lo van a hacer usen protección-dijo Bella antes de alejarse de nosotros. No aguante y solté una carcajada al igual que todos

-Es una versión femenina de Damon o son los efectos del alcohol-dijo Bonnie riendo y me encogí

-Creo que es alcohol-dije riendo al ver como Bella bailaba muy coquetamente pero me alarme al ver como Bella se quería separar y el tipo no la dejaba

-Déjala-ordene usando la compulsión con el tipo y este se alejó de Bella

-Guau ¿cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Bella riendo y negué con la cabeza

-¿Qué tal si bailamos?-pregunte y ella asintió sonriente, nos movimos al compás de la música y de vez en cuando Bella soltaba carcajadas

-Creo que estoy muy borracha-dijo Bella una vez que fuimos a buscar unas bebidas, busque mi celular y vi que era ya media noche –Necesito una cama-gimió Bella mientras se recostaba junto a mí y tomaba un poco más de bourbon

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-pregunte mientras la guiaba al edificio de chicas

-No te diré, ¿Qué pasa si me violas?-pregunto Bella riendo y Damon soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que la tomo entre sus brazos -¿Qué haces?-pregunto Bella riendo

-Te llevo a mi casa. Necesitas descansar-dije y ella suspiro

-Encárgate de levantarme antes de las once. Tengo que entregar un trabajo a eso de las tres-dijo Bella antes de caer dormida en mis brazos y por primera vez no me molesto

La deje en el auto mientras conducía hacia Mystic Falls llegando a la una y entre en silencio dejándola en mi habitación

-Estúpido mono-murmuro Bella entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en mi cama. Me quite los zapatos y los de Bella recostándome junto a ella para esperar otro día

.-.

-Buenos días-dije despertando a Bella quien se froto los ojos y me miro asustada pero luego poco a poco se fue calmando

-Buenos días-dijo antes de bostezar en silencio -¿Qué hora es?-pregunto y Damon sonrió

-Las diez-dije y ella sonrió pero luego arrugo la nariz -¿Hay algo malo?-pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza

-No tengo ropa-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Ya buscare a Katherine para que te preste algo-dije y ella alzo una ceja

-¿Alguien me llamo?-pregunto Katherine apareciendo en la puerta y Bella le miro confundida –No soy Elena-dijo Katherine explicándole y Bella asintió perpleja

-Bella necesita ropa-dije y Katherine asintió

-Ya busco algo-dijo y asentí, unos minutos después Bella me miro confundida

-¿Es gemela de Elena?-pregunto y negué con la cabeza

-Es una doppenganger-dije y Bella asintió

-Comprendo-dijo en voz baja Katherine llego con unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes rosa bebé

-Aquí tienes-dijo y Bella asintió

-Te dejare para que te cambies-dije y ella asintió sonrojada. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme a Katherine sonriendo

-Bien, es genial pero tienes que saber que no la puedes involucrar en este mundo tan rápido-dijo Katherine y asentí

-Ya está en el-murmure y supe que era algo malo para nosotros

No era seguro tener a un humano sabiendo nuestro secreto

.-.

*Canción de The Fray. Love Don't Die.

Holii, Gracias por los reviews! Besotes

Nel


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon Salvatore**

Observe desde lejos como Bella caminaba a paso rápido hacia su salón de clases y me pregunte porque no corría. Sentí un inmenso placer al ver como Elena me miraba furiosa cuando deje a Bella en su habitación, que por casualidad en ese mismo instante ella salió de la habitación. Nos saludamos y Bella se despidió de un beso en la mejilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—_No puedes ir por ahí con ella. Eres un vampiro Damon_

Fueron sus palabras a lo que respondí

—_No hay barreras para el amor_

Así me dio una cachetada que me hizo sonreír

—Así que eres novio de Bella Swan—escuche que decían y gire para encontrarme a Stefan mirándome curioso. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros

—Solo somos amigos aunque a mí no me molestaría ser algo mas—dije haciendo que Stefan apretara la mandíbula

—Es humana Damon—dijo y solté una carcajada

—Es irónico, Elena era humana—dije mientras se encogía de hombros, empecé a caminar lejos de él pero sus palabras en voz baja me llegaron aun

—Elena no estaba tan rota como parece estarlo Bella y Elena logro curar mis heridas, Bella no es para ti

Apreté los puños porque no quería armar un espectáculo en medio campus, no era buena idea. A Bella no le gustaría eso y llamaría la atención de sus amigos metarfopos

—Ya veremos hermano—murmure para caminar hacia mi auto y dar una vuelta por el pueblo

.

.

—¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche?—pregunte mientras me sentaba en el árbol junto a Bella quien estaba leyendo algo, supuse que era tarea y ella alzo una ceja mientras sonreía

—Depende, no quiero cena. Quiero alcohol—dijo y solté una carcajada

—¿Qué he hecho contigo?—pregunte y ella solo se encogió de hombros

—Nada, solo quiero tomar un poco de alcohol para olvidar al pasado—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y me quede mirándola por un segundo a los ojos, ella aparto la vista mientras se ponía colorada

—Está bien—dije y ella me miro como si estuviera bromeando –Paso por ti a las ocho—dije y los ojos empezaron a brillarle

—¿Enserio?—pregunto y asentí con una sonrisa –Esta bien, tengo que ir a clase—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y asentí

—Recuerda a las ocho y usa algo sexy—dije y ella me miro sonrojada para irse a clase

Me quede un rato apoyado en el árbol, observe como Bella caminaba hacia el edificio, el viento soplo haciendo que se despeinara y sonreí al ver su ceño fruncido pero note algo también. Junto a mi había un papel doblado con delicadeza, supongo que habrá caído del bolso de Bella porque ella tenía en manos un libro. Lo abrí y me puse a leerlo:

_**En ese instante el cazador llego, tomo a la chica y le susurro las palabras que más odió en el mundo ''Eres mía''. Él había logrado todo para tenerla solo para él, mato a sus padres, a sus hermanos e incluso a sus amigos. Solo por verla sufrir, venganza. ''No lo eres'', le susurro la chica y el cazador soltó un gruñido que hizo que sus ojos se volvieran completamente oscuros. La chica conocía esa etapa, le pasaba cuando un vampiro se ponía furioso o estaba sediento. La chica pensó en ambos casos y sonrió antes de dejarse caer en la oscuridad.**_

Imposible

¿Bella escribió esto?

Negué con la cabeza mientras pensaba en las probabilidades de que no sea un escrito suyo aunque al mismo tiempo me preguntaba quien sabia sobre vampiros. El texto era misterioso pero cautivante al mismo tiempo. Mire al otro lado de la hoja y mis sospechas fueron completadas.

Bella había escrito esto.

¿O había otra Bella S. en este instituto?

Corrí hacia la mansión con cuidado de que nadie me viera, deje el papel en mi habitación para luego buscar un club nocturno a donde llevar a Bella. Solo tenía tres horas para planear todo y me quede congelado en mi lugar

¿Desde cuándo planeo las cosas?

—Me está volviendo loco—susurre con una sonrisa antes de ir tomar algo de bourbon mientras recitaba en mi mente las palabras escritas por Bella. Si le quitas el lado oscuro al párrafo sonaba interesante

—¿Qué tal tu día con Bella?—pregunto Katherine cuando me vio bajando las escaleras

—Bien—dije mientras me encogía de hombros y Katherine alzo una ceja

—¿Solo bien?—pregunto y asentí para luego rodar los ojos —¿Qué hicieron?—pregunto y me encogí de hombros

—Hablamos y comimos juntos. Ella tenía que ir a clase—dije y ella asintió –Pero esta noche vamos a salir—dije y Katherine aplaudió entusiasmada

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí le soltaras la bomba!—exclamo y le mire confundido

—¿Cuál bomba?

—Que eres un vampiro—dijo y solté una carcajada

—De ninguna manera. Bella conoce metarfopos—dije y Katherine asintió

—De ese modo no se enterara de una mala manera y tendrás su confianza—dijo y lo pensé un minuto

_Tiene razón_, dijo una voz en mi mente. Ganaba más puntos con Bella

—Claro ¿por qué no?—dije y Katherine asintió

—¿A dónde la llevaras?—pregunto con interés y me encogí de hombros

—Me pidió que fuéramos a un lugar donde haya alcohol—dije y ella asintió

—Veo que eres un experto en eso así que no necesitas mi ayuda, solo no te propases con ella. Suerte—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida y asentí levemente. Seguí tomando hasta que oscureció y vi que eran las siete treinta

Me di una ducha, me vestí de negro junto con mi chaqueta de cuero y corrí hacia la universidad porque deje el auto ahí, era lo mejor así. No molestaba tanto.

Para cuando llegue a la universidad, luego de un aperitivo eran las siete y cincuenta y ocho así que subí a paso humano las escaleras del lobby. Toque la puerta y escuche una maldición dentro de la habitación de Bella. Un minuto después esta abrió la puerta completamente sonrojada

—¿Te has arrepentido?—pregunte sonriente y ella negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba de arriba abajo tal y como hice con ella

Usaba unos shorts negros que hacían ver sus largas y sensuales piernas, una blusa negra con diseños blancos y unas converse negras. Tenía el pelo húmedo pero este estaba un poco ondulado y su rostro sin un ápice de maquillaje

—Me he atrasado un poco en mi última clase y no pude prepararme a tiempo como puedes ver. ¿Me esperas cinco minutos?—pregunto y me encogí de hombros

—Claro, por que no. Aunque ya te ves hermosa—dije y ella se sonrojo como siempre haciéndome sonreír

—Pasa—dijo mientras abría la puerta un poco más, y sin vacilación entre

Los privilegios de no saber de vampiros

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de mí y camino hacia el espejo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación

—¿Por qué vives sola?—pregunte y ella sonrió mientras me miraba desde el espejo, tomo un tubo que estaba en la mesita y dejo caer la espuma en sus manos

—Privilegios de aceptar la universidad a última hora. Todas las chicas tenían sus parejas y como mis notas eran excelentes no podían permitirse el lujo de dejarme—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

—¿Si tu notas eran excelentes por que no entraste en otra universidad?—pregunte observando cómo se untaba la espuma en el pelo y empezaba a masajearlo

—Mis planes eran ir a Dartmouth pero las cosas cambiaron—dijo mientras peinaba su pelo

—¿Qué paso?—pregunte con interés y ella suspiro

—Mis padres murieron, así que pensé _no tengo a nadie para hacerlo orgulloso, _busque un lugar soleado que no fuera Hawái y me intereso este lugar—dijo mientras sacaba un tubo de brillo labial, dejo un poco en sus labios y luego me miro –Triste historia ¿ah?—dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el lápiz de ojos y delineaba sus ojos

—En realidad no—dije y ella soltó un aja –He escuchado historias peores—dije y ella alejo el lápiz una vez cubiertos ambos ojos

—Mis padres fueron asesinados Damon—dijo mirándome a los ojos sin el espejo de por medio, dio un paso adelante y luego suspiro –No veo otra historia peor que esa—dijo y asentí para no ponerla sentimental

—Linda biblioteca—dije y ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba

—Tengo más en la antigua casa de mis padres. Estos son nuevos—dijo y me sorprendí, había más de cien libros ahí

—¿Eres rica?—pregunte y ella soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba el bolso que estaba en la cama

Su habitación era tan ordenada que parecía que nadie vivía ahí

—No, trabajo—dijo y asentí –Estoy lista—dijo sonriente y asentí

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunte ofreciendo mi brazo que tomo gustosa y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos a Caroline y Elena saliendo de la habitación

—Hola chicas—dijimos al mismo tiempo causando que las chicas nos miraran raro

—Hola—dijo Caroline ya que Elena estaba muda viéndonos de pies a cabeza

—Linda noche—dije y Caroline le dio un codazo a Elena

—Claro—murmuraron las dos al mismo tiempo

—Adiós chicas—dijo Bella y la guie lejos de la chica

—Eso fue malo—dije cuando estuvimos a una cierta distancia y Bella soltó una carcajada

—Parecían que andaba con el mismo demonio junto a mí—dijo divertida y levante una ceja

_Si tan solo ella supiera_, dijo una voz en mi mente

—Aunque no eres un demonio—dijo una vez que dejo de reír y asentí mientras la guiaba al auto

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto un rato después y sonreí

—Ya veras, es una sorpresa—dije y ella negó con la cabeza divertida

Pasamos el camino en un silencio cómodo aunque su corazón latía muy rápido hasta que llegamos al club

—Creo que deberías de saber que nunca he estado en un club—dijo Bella rápidamente y gire mi rostro para verla, estaba completamente sonrojada

—¿Por qué querías venir entonces?—pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

—Creo que te dije mis razones—dijo y asentí mientras salía del auto para abrirle en su lado donde ella salió

—Vamos, te protegeré y nadie se propasara—dije y ella asintió calmándose un poco

—Confío en ti Damon—susurro y asentí mientras sentía un inmenso placer

_Ella confía en ti, no lo arruines_

—¿Vamos?—pregunte y ella asintió sonrojada, le ofrecí mi mano haciendo que se pusiera más roja. Un poco dudosa la tomo y la guie hacia el club donde sonaba una canción tecno.

Bella apretó mi mano nerviosa y la lleve hacia la barra para pedir bourbon

—Mi lady—dije y Bella me sonrió en respuesta mientras aceptaba el vaso, tomo un trago y luego hizo una mueca

—No me he perdido de nada—murmuro mientras miraba a su alrededor para darle otro sorbo a su bebida, supe que hablaba para ella sola aunque quise retarla

—Vamos a bailar—dije quitándole el vaso y halándola, por suerte había dejado su bolso en mi auto y estábamos libres de pertenencias que molestaran

—Lamentaras esto—advirtió para ponerse a bailar conmigo, estábamos frente a frente y ella rio cuando la tome de la mano para hacerle girar. Había pocas personas en la pista pero no importaba

—No lo creo—dije divertido cuando soltó una carcajada cuando moví mis caderas al mismo ritmo que las de ellas. Su risa era linda, eclipsaba los comentarios pervertidos de algunos chicos y no sería lindo matar a alguien cerca de ella

—Mueve el bote—le susurre en el oído y Bella se quedó congelada para soltar una carcajada divertida

—Estás demente—murmuro para luego halarme hacia la barra por algo de tomar

—¿Y bien?—pregunte expectante haciendo que se sonrojara

—Divertido—dijo sonriendo mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, se quedó mirando un punto fijo para que el color rojo de su rostro desapareciera y su sonrisa también

—¿Bella?—pregunte mirando hacia el lugar que mantuvo mirando y me encontré con los ojos negros como el carbón mirándome como si quisieran matarme

—Perfecto, unas discotecas—murmure en tono bajo para que Bella no me escuchara, aunque el frio lo hizo y soltó un gruñido

—¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco más?—pregunte y Bella asintió tomándose el resto de su vaso

La tome de la mano haciendo que el frio soltara otro gruñido ¿estaba celoso?

—Vamos cariño, relájate—dije y Bella me miro a los ojos mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rosas

Empezó a moverse como al principio para luego quedarse fija

—¿Qué paso con la bailarina espectacular de anoche?—pregunte haciendo que soltara una risilla

—Estaba un poco borracha—explico y levante una ceja

—No me importa, de seguro queda rastras de esa Bella—dijo y ella asintió para empezar a moverse mejor que anoche

La hice girar para tener su espalda en mi pecho y nos movimos al compás de la música lentamente, la canción cambio de ritmo y la identifique como The Way We See The World. Bella rio cuando empecé a cantarle en el odio las primeras estrofas y luego canto junto a mi algunas partes

Sus caderas estaban sueltas y gire para observar sus lindos ojos cosa que no duro mucho porque sentí como me separaban de ella.

Nada más ni nada menos que el frio

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—exclamo Bella furiosa mirando al frio y note que habían dos más junto a él, un rubio y un grandote pelinegro. El frio que me alejo de Bella era uno de pelo cobrizo

—Sí, ¿qué les pasa?—pregunte mientras me acercaba a Bella y los tres gruñeron

—Bella—dijo el cobrizo y Bella negó con la cabeza

—Déjenme en paz—dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para caminar lejos del local porque muchas miradas se estaban posando en nosotros, caminamos hacia el auto donde habían dos fríos mas. Pero chicas, una rubia y una pelinegra

Bella se quedó congelada mientras su corazón empezaba a latir como un tren en marcha

—Alice—susurro Bella asustada y la pelinegra dio un paso adelante

—Uno más y no respondo—amenace y la chica –Alice— se quedó en su lugar congelada

—Damon—susurro Bella asustada y le apreté la mano en respuesta para ver si se calmaba

Lo hice por un minuto pero desafortunadamente llegaron los chicos

—Bells, hay una cosa que te iba a contar antes de que tus _amigos _hicieran acto de presencia—dije y Bella se estremeció al ver como recalque la palabra amigos

—No la llames así—amenazo el cobrizo pero no le hice caso

—¿Qué?—pregunto un poco asustada Bella y sonreí mientras cambiaba mi cara viendo al cobrizo, aunque Bella no lo vio

—Soy un vampiro

.

.

.

.

.

Holu! Soy un vampiro jajajaja, soy mala.

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, a las fantasmas debería de nombrarlas a todas para el próximo banquete con Damon por su presencia xD Es broma. Sus reviews me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo y la próxima historia en actualizar es Secretos Descubiertos!

Espero reviews que me animen y me hagan reir

Envio besitos pequeñitos de bebés,

Nel


End file.
